


i touch on you more and more every time

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, F/F, Handcuffs, I’m sorry about this lol, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Dinah and Laurel are watching a movie together and get distracted by each other
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	i touch on you more and more every time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you all like this! Please let me know what you think! I’ve never had sex, as I’ve stated before, so I hope I’m describing things okay and such!

It was a normal Saturday night for Dinah and Laurel. They were sitting on their couch, watching TV. Dinah was really invested in the movie, but Laurel was spending most of her time looking at Dinah.

“You gonna watch the movie or me?” Dinah smirked. Laurel got closer to Dinah and moved to sit in her lap.

“If you want me to watch the movie, I’ll need to sit here. You’re too distracting.” Laurel replied, getting comfortable in Dinah’s lap.

Dinah sighed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. She was loving the warmth Laurel was giving off.

They sat there for a bit watching the movie, when a sex scene came on the TV. Dinah got a look of disgust watching the man and woman on TV go at it. The girl’s moans sounded so fake, but Dinah guesses it’s because they were. 

Laurel paused the movie and Dinah was about to ask her what was wrong before she was cut off by Laurel turning around, pressing her lips against Dinah’s. Dinah let out a surprise noise, but wasn’t going to object. Not with Laurel kissing her like that. Dinah felt Laurel grind into her lap, dragging her lips down Dinah’s throat.

Dinah moved her head back to expose her neck more for Laurel. Laurel left kisses all over her neck and got to a part that was particularly sensitive for Dinah, sucking down on the spot. Dinah let out a moan and grabbed onto Laurel’s arms, as Laurel was sucking a bruise on her neck.

“Hey D?” Laurel asked, bringing her lips up to Dinah’s ear.

“Yes?” Dinah breathlessly let out, her eyes still closed.

“You wanna take this upstairs?” Laurel asked, taking Dinah’s ear between her teeth and pulling at it.

Dinah moaned at the action and placed her arms underneath Laurel, gently picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom. Dinah almost dropped Laurel a couple of times because Laurel wouldn’t stop nipping at her neck.

Dinah finally reached their bedroom and laid Laurel gently on the bed. Dinah got on top of her and moved her lips to Laurel’s neck, leaving kisses there. Laurel threw her head back, appreciative at the attention her neck was getting.

“You wanna try some new things tonight?” Dinah asked between her kisses. There had been some things she wanted to do with Laurel, but didn’t know when to bring it up. She guessed now was the best time.

“Like what?” Laurel breathlessly asked, moaning at Dinah sucking a spot on her neck. “Fuck me, baby.”

Dinah let out a laugh at that and tilted her head at her girlfriend. “Oh I plan to. Don’t you worry about it, sweetheart.”

Dinah got up off Laurel to go find what she was wanting to show Laurel to use. Laurel watched as Dinah pulled some things out of her drawer and walked back over to their bed.

“Do you trust me?” Dinah asked.

“Of course D.” Laurel nodded along with her answer. She trusted Dinah with all her heart. 

Dinah pulled up the object in her hand to show Laurel what they were. Laurel swallowed thickly and her eyes widened when handcuffs came into her eyesight. ‘Oh fuck yes’ Laurel thought to herself.

“Is this.....?”

“Yes.” Laurel cut Dinah off, her answer coming out super fast.

Dinah chuckled at that and gave Laurel a quick kiss.

Laurel obediently brought her hands together and put them in front of Dinah. “Arrest me, officer.”

“Actually I was a police captain, but whatever floats your boat.” Dinah let out as she handcuffed Laurel’s hands together. “Is this okay?”

“Fuck yes.” Laurel quickly let out. “Where do you want me to put my hands?”

“Above your head.” Dinah replied. She was going to command her, but felt that since Laurel was already being obedient, she didn’t need to.

Laurel shook her head at that and whispered out. “Command me to then, captain.”

Dinah smirked and brought her hand up to Laurel’s neck, slightly squeezing on it. Laurel moaned at that and Dinah looked Laurel in the eyes and commanded, “Put your hands above your head, now!”

Laurel felt herself get wetter at that and did as she was told. She put her hands above her head and smiled at her girlfriend. “So what’s to stop me from touching you, D?”

“If you disobey me, I won’t let you come.” Dinah snarked back. She smiled to herself when she heard Laurel whimper and pout at that. “So, you’re gonna be a good girl and do what I want you to. Got it?”

Laurel really loved this side of Dinah and loved getting it out of her. She loved it when Dinah was being all soft, but right now she needed this. “Yes, daddy.”

Dinah blinked at the nickname, but shook it out of her mind. “I have something else I want to use, you wanna see it?”

Laurel quickly nodded her head and groaned when she saw Dinah pull up a blindfold. Before Dinah could even ask her if she wanted her to use it, Laurel quickly moaned out, “Yes.”

Dinah smiled and put the blindfold over Laurel’s head, covering her eyes. Laurel couldn’t see anything or touch anything, but she could feel so much. She felt Dinah move her fingers up and down her arm and she bit her lip to stifle a moan. She didn’t know why that turned her on so much, but it did. Laurel then realized she still had on her clothes and wondered how Dinah was going to take her top off with her hands cuffed together and above her head.

Laurel didn’t have much time to think about that when she felt Dinah press her lips against hers. Dinah brought her hand up to her breast, massaging at it. Laurel let out a moan in Dinah’s mouth and that caused Dinah to slide her tongue into Laurel’s mouth.

They continued to kiss like this for a few more moments before Dinah pulled back, moving her lips down to her neck. Dinah kissed, licked, and sucked all over her neck, causing Laurel to be a moaning mess underneath her. Dinah placed one last kiss on Laurel’s neck before moving to sit Laurel up.

Laurel gasped when she felt Dinah rip at her shirt and pull the now ruined shirt down on the floor. She was about to get on Dinah for ruining her shirt, but was cut off by Dinah lying her back down and moving her lips to the top of her breasts. Laurel attempted to move her hands to pull Dinah where she wanted her, but remembered that she was handcuffed.

Dinah continued to leave kisses and spots on her breasts, before moving to remove her bra. She snapped the straps off and threw the bra to the floor.

“D! Those were......” Laurel was cut off by herself moaning as Dinah took a nipple into her mouth, sucking and tugging at it. “Shit.”

Dinah smiled against her nipple and continued to pay attention to it, while she used her hand to pay attention to her other breast. She released her nipple with a pop and alternated to the other one, giving it the same amount of attention. 

Laurel was letting out a string of moans that sang in Dinah’s ears. Dinah released her other nipple, moving up to the top of her breasts to leave a mark there. Laurel rubbed her legs together in an attempt to relieve the ache in between her legs. She sensed the action was caught by Dinah, as she stopped sucking on her breast.

Dinah moved her hands to Laurel’s legs, pulling them apart. “Don’t do that, baby.”

Laurel let out a whimper and pouted. She felt so wet and felt such an ache between her legs, she didn’t know how much more of this she could take. Dinah moved up her face and placed a kiss near her ear.

“Let me worship you.” Dinah whispered in her ear, causing Laurel to shiver. “I promise you I will offer you the release you seek, but I just wanna take my time if that’s okay?”

Laurel sucked in a deep breath and nodded her head. She really appreciated that Dinah was just taking the time to admire her and making sure she was okay with what she was doing.

“Baby I’ll touch you now if you want, but if you wait I’ll make it worth your while.” Dinah promised.

“No it’s okay D. Take your time. I’m sorry.” Laurel apologized. Dinah pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Don’t apologize. If you want me to stop or anything, let me know, my love.”

“I will. But please D, continue to worship me.” Laurel lightly commanded. 

Dinah kissed her way back down Laurel’s body, leaving marks in all the places she wanted. She rolled Laurel over on her stomach and began to kiss Laurel down her spine. This caused Laurel to let out a loud moan, due to her back, particularly her spine, being a big turn on. Dinah kissed back up her spine and started giving her shoulders attention.

Laurel did truly feel like she was being worshipped, being given attention to every part of her body Dinah came across. She also felt incredibly loved and safe, never having felt that with a partner. Dinah was so special to her and she was grateful to the universe for letting her be a part of Dinah’s life in this way. 

Once Dinah was finished, she turned Laurel back on her back and gave her a kiss on the lips. Dinah moved down Laurel’s body once more and once she reached her pants, she grabbed them and her underwear, pulling them down at the same time. Now that Laurel was fully naked, even though Laurel couldn’t see, she could feel Dinah’s gaze on her.

“Wow.” Dinah let out. “Even though I’ve seen you so many times, you still take my breath away.”

Laurel blushed at the comment and smiled sweetly in what she hoped was Dinah’s direction.

Dinah pressed a kiss to Laurel’s knee and began making her way to her thighs. She kissed up to them and once she reached them, she sucked at them, causing Laurel to moan and squirm underneath her.

Dinah kept on kissing around the area, so close that Laurel felt her breath on her, but never touching where Laurel needed her to. Laurel was a whimpering mess and arching her back up in an attempt to get Dinah to do something to relieve her ache.

“FUCK! DINAH PLEASE!” Laurel finally shouted out, not sure how much more her body could take.

“Please what?” Dinah asked, still applying kisses and marks on her thighs.

“Touch me! Fuck me! I need you to!” Laurel whined out.

Dinah removed herself from the bed and Laurel pouted at that, wondering what gave her girlfriend the right to leave her like this. Laurel felt her breath catch in her throat when she heard Dinah taking off her clothes and strapping something on, making her way back over to her.

“You wanna be fucked, baby girl?” Dinah huskily asked.

“Yes daddy. Please fuck me.”

Laurel moaned as she felt Dinah touch her, but not enter her yet. “Baby, you’re soaked. Which is perfect because I’m gonna need this before I enter you.”

Laurel put on a weak smile, not trusting herself to speak. Dinah gathered her wetness and began to coat the dildo with Laurel’s slick. Laurel then had a realization, “D, can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Before we do that, can you please do something first? I want that to be drawn out and it won’t be if you start off with it.”

Dinah stopped gathering Laurel’s wetness and moved her head between Laurel’s thighs, using her hands to keep them apart. “Of course, baby.” 

Dinah smiled and poked her tongue out, moaning as she finally tasted Laurel, using her tongue only on her clit. Dinah sensed that Laurel was already close and decided to just focus on her clit. She felt Laurel come when she felt wetness gush her chin, Laurel arch her back, and scream out Dinah’s name.

Dinah pulled back and went back to gathering Laurel’s wetness and coating the dildo with it. Once she felt that she was good enough, she asked Laurel before pressing the head against her entrance, “You ready for me to go?”

“Yes. Please do.” Laurel breathlessly let out, still sounding fucked out from her recent orgasm.

“Okay. Remember to tell me if you need me to stop.” 

Laurel quickly nodded in response and let out a loud moan as she felt the head touch her entrance. Dinah slowly eased her way into Laurel and once she was fully in, she grabbed Laurel’s legs and wrapped them around her waist.

Dinah slowly pulled back before thrusting back into Laurel, slowly closing her own eyes with the strap on directly hitting her clit with each thrust. Dinah started off at the slow pace and continued to slowly fuck Laurel.

Dinah began to increase her speed as she felt Laurel dig her heels into her lower back. Laurel had to throw her head back into the pillows, in an attempt to stifle her moans.

Laurel moaned loudly as she felt Dinah’s fingers go to her clit. Her being handcuffed and blindfolded made everything even more intense and she knew that she was going to come soon.

As Dinah was still thrusting into her, Dinah moved her head to Laurel’s nipple to suck at it. That’s all it took for Laurel’s orgasm to overtake her. Laurel felt herself have multiple orgasms and cried out loud, with Dinah’s name on her lips. Dinah slowed down and worked Laurel through her aftershocks.

Laurel felt like she was floating and couldn’t remember the last time feeling this good. She groaned as Dinah pulled out of her, hearing her unstrap the strap on, and throwing it on the floor. Dinah also got off the bed to do something, Laurel wasn’t sure what. 

As soon as Dinah was done doing whatever she did, she went to Laurel’s neck and began to leave kisses there. She didn’t stay there too long and began to make her way down Laurel’s body. The moment she got in between Laurel’s thighs, she brought her fingers between Laurel’s lips and gathered the wetness there from her previous orgasms.

Laurel moaned loudly at the action and arched her back. She heard Dinah suck on what she assumed were her fingers and heard Dinah let out a low moan. 

“You taste so good, baby girl.” Dinah remarked. She kissed Laurel’s thighs and eventually moved her mouth to taste Laurel, letting out a groan at the action.

She continued to eat Laurel out, loving the noises coming out of her girlfriend. Laurel came once more when Dinah scraped her teeth across her clit. Dinah worked her down and came back up the moment she sensed Laurel was good.

Dinah brought her hands up to Laurel’s that were still above her head and undid the handcuffs, rubbing at the skin there. Dinah released her hands and the moment she did, Laurel wrapped her hands around her girlfriend’s neck. Dinah moved her hands to take off Laurel’s blindfold and when Laurel’s eyes could see again, the first thing she saw was Dinah’s beautiful face.

“You okay, baby?” Dinah asked, bringing her hand up to caress Laurel’s cheek.

Laurel nodded in response, still attempting to catch her breath. She felt the best feelings possible and moved to give Dinah a kiss.

Dinah chuckled against Laurel’s lips, clearly amused by the current state her girlfriend was in. 

They laid there cuddling for a few minutes before Laurel felt herself get her breath back. “I think you gave me an out of body experience, D. Fuck, that was out of this world.”

“I’m glad, baby.” Dinah replied, giving Laurel a kiss on the top of her head. Dinah yawned and looked over at the clock. “We should probably go to bed.”

“What about you?” Laurel asked. She wanted to make sure Dinah was feeling just as good as she was.

Dinah closed her eyes at the question and sucked in a breath. She felt such an ache between her legs, but didn’t want Laurel to have to do anything in the state she was in. 

“I’m good.” Dinah lied. Laurel shook her head, seeing through Dinah’s lie.

Dinah was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn’t even notice Laurel bring her hands between her legs and touch her. She noticed when she felt Laurel’s delicate fingers brush against her clit. Dinah bit her lip to stifle the loud moan she wanted to let out.

“Baby, you feel extremely desperate.” Laurel commented, running her fingers through Dinah’s lips, feeling how soaked she was, and bringing her fingers back to her clit. “Can I please make you feel good?”

Dinah was touched that Laurel cared so much and nodded her head. “Only if you want to. Don’t feel pressured.”

“I don’t feel pressured, D. I want to do this otherwise I wouldn’t be touching you right now.” Laurel assured her and let out a chuckle, “Also, why did you put your clothes back on?”

“I didn’t expect anything from you in return.”

Laurel hummed in response and brought her lips up to Dinah’s neck as she pushed her fingers past her lips, pushing two in as far as they’ll go and curling her fingers. She brought her thumb to Dinah’s clit as she slowly fucked her.

“Baby.” Dinah breathlessly let out. She was about to come soon, she felt it.

“You can let go, songbird.” Laurel said, feeling Dinah come and hearing Laurel’s name leave her lips. Laurel worked her down and pulled out, not wanting to make Dinah over sensitive. She brought her fingers up to her mouth, moaning at the taste of Dinah. 

As Dinah was catching her breath, Laurel brought her lips to Dinah’s neck and sucked down on a particularly sensitive spot for Dinah, causing Dinah to let out a mix between a hiss and moan. Laurel brought her tongue out to soothe the spot she just sucked down on and smiled at herself for the mark she knew she’d left. Laurel moved on to other places on her neck, leaving even more marks on her girlfriend.

Dinah was whimpering underneath her and Dinah felt herself getting worked up again. “Laurel.”

“Yeah, D?”

“You’re gonna kill me.” Dinah teased and let out a light moan at Laurel sucking at her collarbone. Laurel brought her hands to Dinah’s shirt and pulled it over her head, feeling herself breathless at the sight of her. She wondered why she didn’t take off her top or bra, but didn’t question it. 

“You are so beautiful, songbird.” Laurel remarked, seeing the small smile on Dinah’s face from the nickname.

“You’re one to talk, pretty bird.” Dinah replied, bringing her hand up to run her fingers through Laurel’s short hair. 

Laurel smiled and dragged her lips to the top of Dinah’s breasts, sucking down on it. Dinah squirmed underneath Laurel, pulling on her hair to pull her even closer. Laurel smirked up at her girlfriend and brought her mouth up to Dinah’s shoulders, stopping at her bra straps. “Turn around, D.”

Dinah obliged and turned around to lie on her stomach. She shivered in anticipation as Laurel brought her lips to Dinah’s shoulder blades and applied kisses there. Laurel brought her hands up to feel at her back muscles, groaning at the feel of them.

“You are so goddamn sexy, D.” Laurel remarked, dragging her hands down Dinah’s arms and back up to her shoulders, and then dragging her hands down her back. Laurel kissed at the back on Dinah’s neck and dragged her lips down her spine, stopping at her bra.

Laurel used her teeth to undo Dinah’s bra, using her hands to drag the straps down her arms and applying kisses to her back. The moment she got Dinah’s bra off, she threw it on the floor. Every part of skin that was revealed to Laurel, she was leaving kisses there. 

“Can you turn on your back, beautiful?” Laurel asked in Dinah’s ear. Dinah shivered at the sensation and moved on her back. The moment Dinah was on her back, she moaned loudly as Laurel brought her hands to Dinah’s breast, massaging at them. 

“Oh my god, Laurel.” Dinah moaned out, closing her eyes at the feeling of Laurel touching her. Laurel used her index and middle finger on each hand to tug at her nipples. Dinah arched her back at that, throwing her head into the pillows in an attempt to keep her noise down. 

Laurel removed one of her hands and brought it up to Dinah’s head, dragging it from the pillows. “I wanna hear you sing, songbird.”

Laurel went back to giving her nipples attention and moved her head down to one to suck on it. Dinah moaned loudly at that and grabbed onto Laurel’s hair. Laurel continued to suck and tug at it, before releasing it and giving the other one the same amount of attention.

When Laurel was done with that, she moved down Dinah’s body, stopping at her abs to leave marks there. Dinah was letting out so many noises that sang in Laurel’s ear. 

“Baby girl, please.” Dinah moaned out. Laurel stopped what she was doing to look up at Dinah, smiling at her.

“Anything for you, daddy.” Laurel winked. Dinah groaned at the nickname and that groan quickly turned into a moan as Laurel got in between her legs, kissing and sucking at her thighs.

Laurel finally relented and darted out her tongue to taste her girlfriend, moaning out at the taste of Dinah. Laurel felt Dinah squirm at the vibrations from Laurel’s moan sent through her. Laurel felt a hand go to her hair to pull at it and in response, she stuck her tongue in Dinah as far as it would go.

“Fuck.” Dinah breathlessly let out.

Laurel smirked against her and continued to work her tongue in her. She sensed Dinah was about to come and picked up her pace. Dinah came when Laurel flicked her tongue against her clit. Laurel worked Dinah through the aftershocks and came back up when she felt Dinah pull at her hair to come up.

Laurel stared at Dinah, who looked blissfully fucked out with a lazy smile on her face. Laurel gave Dinah a kiss on the lips and when she pulled back, she saw Dinah’s beautiful green eyes looking into hers.

“Hey beautiful! You okay?” Laurel asked, making sure Dinah was good with what she did.

“Yeah baby, I’m good. You did so good.” Dinah reassured Laurel. Laurel sighed at the reassurance and snuggled into Dinah.

“I love you, D.”

“I love you, Laur.”


End file.
